In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, uplink control information (UCI) is sent by using a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH). One PUCCH occupies a plurality of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM) symbols in one slot. In this application, both the OFDM symbol and the DFT-s-OFDM symbol are referred to as an OFDM symbol.
Five physical uplink control channel formats are supported in a 5G system. A physical uplink control channel format 3 or a physical uplink control channel format 4 occupies 4 to 14 OFDM symbols in time domain, and can be used to carry uplink control information including more than two original bits. The uplink control information includes a hybrid automatic repeat request-acknowledgment (HARQ-ACK), channel state information (CSI), and the like. In the CSI, information such as a channel quality indicator (CQI) of a first codeword or a rank indication (RI) is defined as type 1 (Type 1) CSI, and information such as a CQI of a second codeword or a precoding matrix indicator (PMI) is defined as type 2 (Type 2) CSI. When the HARQ-ACK, the type 1 CSI, and the type 2 CSI are simultaneously transmitted, the HARQ-ACK and the type 1 CSI are jointly encoded, and the type 2 CSI is independently encoded.
However, currently, there is no solution for sending a physical uplink control channel with the foregoing format.